Questions
by CrimsomRedKitty
Summary: The war has ended. King Pagan Min had died. And the Golden Path have one true leader, Sabal. But Ajay, son of Mohan has sensed a change in the man he has fallen for. So before any questions are asked he flees back to the states. Sabal however wants these questions answered. (Tweek here thanks for giving my story a shot!)


Chapter 1: Not Needed

Ajay sat on a cliff watching with disgust at what Sabal was doing.

"They don't deserve this." He said to himself eyeing the one lone teenager. The teen had fear plastered all over him. Ajay could see the boy shaking, crying, and a wet spot beneath him.

"I don't want to be a part of this." He spoke once again to himself as he stood up before the teen was executed.

"Ajay!" A voice yelled before he was hugged.

Ajay stared at the shorter boy who smiled and said "Rabi has news for you!" The shorter boy excitedly jumped about.

Ajay chuckled "okay, okay what's the news?" Trying to keep Rabi out of Sabal's view.

"Well, I was given a chance at a bigger shot at the radio station business but it requires your help." Rabi said seriously his eyes meetings Ajay's.

Ajay bit his lip and turned around, Sabal still continued to kill Amita's supporters with no remorse. Ajay said "I don't know Rabi...I mean...I-I'm thinking about heading back to the states."

The world slowed down for mere moments as Rabi dropped his hands. Rabi's face twisted into sadness. "Ajay I love you and all but this is serious, stop joking." Ajay turned around to meet Rabi's eyes. "I am serious."

Rabi bit his lip, blood made its way into his mouth. "B-but why? D-don't you like it here now!? Pagens dead! All you have to do is clear the rest of the Royal army and your good!" Rabi said grabbing onto Ajay's dirt covered jacket.

"Rabi. I'm happy for you guys I am really...but I did all that I could to restore this beautiful country. I'm no longer needed." Rabi let him go and looked behind Ajay.

Soon Rabi's eyes widened it realization. "It's Sabal isn't it?" Rabi said watching as Sabal lectured the people about joining Amita's side.

Ajay looked up tears falling, before nodding, and collapsing. "He's not the same anymore. He's killing people who are younger than us! It's not right and he still wants me here. I can't look at him. I can't even say his name! It hurts. I fell so hard for him, but he didn't catch me." Ajay said tears now raining down.

Rabi kneeled next to him bringing Ajay into a hug. Rabi was never good with this kind of stuff; however he did know that he loved Ajay and that Ajay, the love of his life, was hurting worse than he ever has.

Rabi looked back down towards Sabal. They met eyes. Rabi narrowed his eyes as Sabal did the same before talking to two of the Golden Path soldiers. The soldiers nodded before making their way towards the cliff they sat on. Rabi glared at Sabal before helping Ajay up and to the car he drove there.

The drive was silent other than Ajay's sniffles and the faint music playing. "Ajay" Rabi said "if your going back to the states I'll help you." Ajay turned to Rabi and smiled a bit.

"Thanks Rabi but you do-" Rabi put his hand up and stopped the car. "I love you. Okay. I love you hell I'll scream it to the world. And that means I'll do anything to make you happy and if going back to the states makes you happy then...I'll make you happy." Rabi said before starting to drive again.

•√•√•√•

Sabal stared at the teen crying. "Man up. Before you leave. It might help you." Sabal said before the teen's throat was slice and pouring out crimson liquid.

"Sir, we located Rabi." The soldier said as he pointed to the cliff.

Sabal felt a pang in his heart as he watched Ajay fall to his knees. Rabi followed before meeting Sabal's deadly eyes. If glares could kill Rabi would be dead where he laid.

"Get Rani and make sure Ajay is okay." He spoke before they killed the last of Amita's supporters.

•√•√•√•

Sabal paced around his house. Only to stop when a knock on the door was heard. Always expecting to see the boy he fell for but it never was.

Once again a knock sounded from the door. Sabal walked to it biting his lip "Ajay?" He questioned holes high only for the hopes to die.

"S-sir...Ajay... Ajay." The soldier stuttered, fear showing in his eyes.

Sabal grinded his teeth "spit. It. Out!" He said through gritted teeth.

"A-Ajay left to the states."

Sabal felt his heart stop. His eyes widened and soon enough released tears. Sabal stepped back falling onto a crate. Sabal placed his head in his hands.

Questions rang through his head. Questions that he had no answers to.

What did I do? Did I hurt him? Did someone threaten him to leave? What had I done wrong? Why didn't he say goodbye?

For months these questions rang through his head before he decided to take action in finding their answers.


End file.
